Through The Darkness
by xsetfirex
Summary: Cassie continues to try and live her life but will the darkness thrust upon her allow her to do so especially since the rest of the circle lack trust?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything aside from the idea. The Secret Circle belongs to its rightful owners and so do the characters.

_AN/ Post Balcoin, what happened up to now on the show has in fact happened in this.I am not sure about pairings yet. So I totally love Cassie and Jake, they are my OTP, but I am not sure which Cassie pairing will be end game in this. I want to stick as close as possible with the actual storyline. This is kind of just a filler starter chapter just so that I can set up the feelings. I totally love Melissa and think that she is so underused so I kind of wanted to use her and make a friendship between her and Cassie since there is such a lack of them on the show. Besides, they both have things in common being as though Melissa loved Nick and Cassie and Jake had something. Those Armstrong brothers have turned their lives upside.I will be using all characters and trying to stay as close to the show as much as I can without copying. All characters will be included._

Opening her eyes slowly, Cassie stared at her ceiling above as she lay still in bed. Thoughts ran through her head. The events of the last week played in her mind like a movie. Learning she was a Balcoin that dark magic ran through her blood, the witch hunters once again capturing her, the charity ball, Jake. Regrets, anger, sadness, ran through her body corrupting her. How could she be so careless? So naïve. How could I have let him in?

Reflecting back on the last two months was exhausting and draining. The first tragedy, her mom dying. The second, finding out she was a witch. She then met a group or a circle, as they put it, of fellow witches. Cassie was a part of that circle. They each had individual powers. Strong powers. They were so strong that for their own sanity and everyone's safety they had to bind their circle and themselves to each other. More tragedies followed as demons and witch hunters found them. They hunted them, waned to hurt and kill them. They managed to harm them as Cassie's neighbor and fellow witch Nick Armstrong was killed. She felt sadness and sorrow; he was the first one of the members that she met. She was devastated but a small part of her was relieved at what it meant. She was no longer part of the circle. There was hope that no one else would get hurt and that no one else would come after them now that the circle was broken. That was until Jake Armstrong, Nick's older brother came into the picture and once again the circle was bound. She felt an instant bond with him even though the other members of the circle warned her to stay away from him. He left two years prior and was a troubled teen. He was a bad boy. It didn't matter to Cassie though, she saw through his tough guy attitude. He was the first person that she had truly felt that she could trust. She never admitted that to him though. She reflected back on a conversation that she had with him after Halloween.

'_You don't trust me do you?' he smiled._

'_No, not really.' She smirked. In fact she did. She would not have revealed to him that she felt responsible for setting a witch hunter on fire earlier if she didn't trust him._

'_That's ok. I don't mind having to earn it.' He nodded as he left through the back door._

'_Good luck with that.' She challenged. _

She felt something between them. He did too. Then she found out the truth about him. He was a witch hunter. Everything had been a lie. Or had it?

Then there was Adam, Diana's sweetheart. Cassie felt drawn to him from the first moment that they saw each other in the hall at school. There was a saying that their families, Cassie and Adam's, were written in the stars, that they were fate. It tore apart Adam from his girlfriend Diana and that hurt Cassie, Diana was a great person and a good friend. Cassie didn't want to be the reason for their break up.

Rolling on her side she glanced at her alarm clock. She missed three days from school already the week before.

Walking through the halls of the school Cassie leant back against the walls. Class had already started as there was no one roaming the halls. Taking a deep breath in she adjusted her bag.

'Hey.' A voice called out from behind her.

Cassie turned to see Melissa standing there.

'Hey.' Cassie replied.

'How are you doing? You haven't been in school for a few days.' Melissa stated. They began to walk as they headed in the direction of their first class.

'I'm ok.' Cassie answered simply.

'Cassie, I know that you and I are not exactly close but I'm here if you want to talk about it.' She offered her support.

'Thanks.' Cassie looked at her slightly surprised.

'What?' Melissa questioned the expression on her face.

'Nothing,' she shrugged, 'it's just, I am a little surprised that you are not going to give me a lecture on what happened.'

She carried on walking as Melissa stopped behind her pulling her arm gently until she was facing her.

'That is not my style. The others should not be saying anything to you.' Melissa looked around. 'Do want a coffee? I'm buying.' She enticed.

Cassie smirked, 'What's one more day off school.'

Sitting in the boat house grill the two young girls sat by the window.

'So how are you really?' Melissa asked taking interest.

'Pissed, mostly at him and myself.' She told finally allowing herself to speak about him.

'It's a hard situation. Don't blame yourself. He fooled you, he fooled all of us.'

'The signs were in front of me the entire time. I have been playing in my head every time that we were together and so many things he said just didn't count up. I didn't question it though. Could I have been any more stupid?' Cassie stared out the window sighing.

'He was one of us Cassie. We couldn't have known that he was a hunter.'

'Adam and Faye knew it though. They suspected something from the start and I just ignored them. I didn't listen to them and carried on giving the benefit of the doubt. I was so stupid to believe that he cared.'

'Cassie, I may not have known you for a long time but I can tell you that I have known Jake his entire life. I saw the way that he looked at you at the charity ball when you were dancing with each other. I had never seen that look on his face before, it was, care.' Melissa admitted catching Cassie's eye and holding it.

'He was trying to kill us Melissa. That is not the best way to show someone that you care. We didn't do anything to him. I never did anything to him.' Her voice softened.

'How many times were you two alone together? You were together countless times Cassie, alone and yet you are still alive. I think that if he wanted you dead he would have done it.' she questioned.

'It doesn't matter, it was all a part of his plan. He couldn't kill me because he was probably ordered to study me. Do you remember Halloween, all of us would have been dead if I didn't burn up Luke. Jake played a role in that.'

'That is not what Faye thinks.' Melissa sipped on her cup.

'Faye? She probably loves this. She said that she couldn't wait to prove me wrong and she did.'

'If that's the case then why did Faye tell me that it was you that Jake cares about.' Melissa told her.

'Don't lie to make me feel better.'

'When Faye and Adam arrived at your house the night you were taken Adam and Jake got into it. Jake was worried and just wanted to rescue you. He promised that he would leave as long as they found you and got you back from the witch hunters. Faye told me that she could tell from the look in his eye that he was serious and that he meant every word. She asked me why he never showed that care for her.'

'Why are you telling me this?' Cassie didn't understand. 'You're Faye's best friend.'

Melissa looked away and spoke softly, 'Because I lost the one guy that I cared about, I can't get him back. If this thing between you and Jake is real then maybe it is worth fighting for.'

Cassie was taken back. The others were all concerned, telling her to forget about him, then there was Melissa who was telling her the opposite, clouding her judgement even further.

'He is a witch hunter. He wants to kill us.'

'That's what he wanted before he got to know you. If he still wanted that then he wouldn't have been out of his mind trying to get you back from them.' She paused.

'That was just a show. He got caught and wanted to try and play the hero.' Cassie shrugged not wanting to believe what she was saying as the truth.

'Come on, we both know that is not true.'

'I don't know what the truth is anymore. Everything has been so messed up since I got to this town.'

'You liked him a lot didn't you?' Melissa asked her.

Cassie didn't answer instead she took another sip of her coffee and resumed staring out of the window.

'I'm really sorry about Nick, Melissa. He was a good guy.' Cassie sympathized with the girl who lost the love that she had, not long ago.

'Yeah, he was.' The sadness in her voice shone through.

'I'm here if you want to talk.' Cassie offered her support.

'Ditto.' Melissa smiled. They may not have known each other for long, or have spoken that much but there was finally an understanding between the two.

_AN/ Like I said this was just a filler chapter to set some things up. Let me know what you think and what pairings you want. I know where I am going with the storyline but the couples, I have no clue. _


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything aside from the idea. The Secret Circle belongs to its rightful owners and so do the characters.

_AN/ Thank you for the great reviews, I really enjoy reading them and I take them all into account and consideration. This scene is just another filler to further set up the story and where I want to take Cassie. Yes, Jake will be in it but he and Cassie have a lot of issues that need to be resolved and that won't be an easy road. He should not be given an easy card out either. There will be Adam and Cassie scenes as well because the destiny thing needs to also be resolved and something like that cannot be ignored. I will admit though, I loathe the destiny thing and if I can change it without it being OOC then I will because quite frankly, two people being together because of so called destiny is the most over the top thing I have heard .It's like the writers are forcing the audience who to support by saying that they are end game. Two people should be together because they feel something not because everyone tells them that they are written in the stars. Sorry, enough of my rant. Happy new year!_

'There you are. Where have you two been?' Diana questioned Melissa and Cassie as they walked through the abandoned house. The rest of the circle minus one was there as the girls walked in.

'What's going on?' Melissa ignored the first question and focused on getting answers to her own. It made her nervous receiving texts from the others telling them to meet them at the house. It reminded her of being possessed and texting the circle to come so that the demon possessing her could unleash a suitcase full of demons. That was a memory that Melissa liked to forget.

'I thought it would be a good idea if we bought an issue to light.' Diana began to explain trying her best to not upset anyone. Diana always thought about how to put things nicely, she hated the idea of upsetting anyone especially Cassie.

'What issue?' Cassie asked feeling as though she would not like where the conversation was going.

'The erm, the thing with….' Diana struggled.

'Oh just spit it out already.' Faye scoffed as she walked down the stairs so that she was standing in front of the other members of the circle. Faye was not known for her bedside manners nor was she known for her patience especially when it came to something bothering her.

'We need to talk about Jake.' Adam cut in putting it firmly before Faye upset anyone with her bluntness.

Melissa's eyes flicked towards Cassie.

'What about him?' Cassie swallowed hard. She began to tense.

'There is the witch hunter thing to start with. Did you know?' Faye interrogated.

They all turned their heads to Cassie who was staring between them.

'Did I know what?' Cassie shrugged.

'That he was a witch hunter.' Faye moved towards her.

'That's enough Faye. Of course Cassie didn't know.' Adam defended.

'They spent enough time together.' Faye snapped. The anger had been swimming in her for days. Anger towards Jake, anger towards Cassie and towards herself. She had known Jake his entire life; she had been through everything with him. He was her first love. Then Cassie comes along and within a month she has him caring for her in a way that she had never seen. Jake wasn't one for emotions. He didn't feel them and he didn't show them. Yet, that night, when they went to save Cassie, she saw something in him that broke her heart.

'The jealousy card again Faye?' Cassie defended. 'You can't stand the fact that Jake showed me more care and respect than he ever showed you.' Cassie felt the blood rushing through her body setting her on fire. She had kept it inside for too long now.

'Respect? Really. Cassie please, he showed you so much that he tried to kill you. If it wasn't for your psycho own power that burnt up Luke then you would be dead and that would be thanks to Jake.' Faye got closer until her and Cassie were standing face to face.

'But he didn't. He could have killed me whenever he wanted and I am still here.' Her volume increased.

'Come on, guys.' Diana stood between them.

'You shouldn't be defending her; you and Adam broke up because of her.' Faye accused.

'That's enough Faye.' Adam chimed in.

'This isn't gang up on Cassie day. She has been through enough.' Melissa spoke.

'Cassie, Cassie, Cassie, ever since her ass showed up here it has been all about her. Her finding out she is a witch, her having individual power, her and Jake, does the world evolve around her?'

The feeling of anger continued running through Cassie. She began trembling through the anger until she needed to let it out.

'Shut up!' her scream filled the house as the table next to them caught on fire. The flames rose as Cassie started to breathe more intensely.

'Oh my god.' Diana jumped back as did the others.

Taking some control Adam grabbed a blanket and hit the flames trying to put it out. Melissa, Diana and Faye concentrated on the flames and within seconds it was down to a spark.

They stood around looking at each other until all eyes fell on Cassie. With her hands by her side Cassie was silent, her eyes were clouded and her face expressionless. Adam took in her features, not recognizing her, for a single moment, before he finally broke the silence.

'Are you ok?' he breathed directing the question to Cassie.

'Cassie.' Melissa called when she didn't respond to the question asked.

Cassie's head turned abruptly to Melissa. 'Yes, I am fine. I er, I need to go.' Cassie half ran out of the house leaving behind the others.

'Well that was fun.' Faye scoffed.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything aside from the idea. The Secret Circle belongs to its rightful owners and so do the characters.

_AN/ Thanks for the great reviews, it's nice to know that people like the story, please feel free to let me know if there is anything that you really want to see in the story and I will see if it fits in. _

Cassie just decided to walk, keep going and keep walking. Ever since she left the house after the incident she spent hours countlessly wondering around the town. She took in the loudness of the community, the drunken teenagers enjoying a night out, the boatmen bringing in their boats and the parents taking their children out for ice cream. Her cold hands remained in her pockets as she found herself once again of the boat harbour walking up the deck. It had been hours and she knew that her Grandmother would be worried and looking for her but she couldn't find the strength to dial her and let her know that she was ok. She need reflection time, time to herself to think about what she had done. Her conversation with Jake came into her mind.

'_Are you saying my ancestors are evil?'_

'_They did horrible things.'_

He told her about her dark magic and she didn't want to believe it. Two months ago she was just a normal girl who wanted nothing more than to fit in, now she was not only a witch but one with dark magic running through her veins.

She thought about her mother and what she was dealing with at her age, then she thought about her father. Was he an evil man? Did he try to fight his bloodline and his dark magic? Did he want to be good for the sake of his lover and daughter? Or did the darkness run through him with him in full control?

Would things have been different if her father survived? Would she have been raised evil? Would she have been raised by both parents with her father trying to be good for his wife and child? Would Faye have been different with both parents? Would Jake have turned out the way he had with parents? Would Nick still be alive giving him and Melissa a fair chance of being together?

'If only I could live in a world where our parents were alive and there for us.' She wished looking up. Their parents being around would benefit them all. They could have been taught how to control their magic. Or maybe the parents would have stripped them of their powers to prevent them from harm and a life similar to the one they had currently.

These questions were taking over. Would she find out the answers to these questions ever? Will it all ever make sense?

The darkness had set fully and the street lights on the harbour were faint. Cassie walked down to the bottom and stared out by the sea, taking in the light waves.

'Stop doing this to yourself Cassie. You can fight this dark magic, even if it means not using magic at all you can do it. I am not an evil person. I just want to have a normal life and go to college and have a great job with great friends.' She thought.

'Maybe I can have a normal life, I could run away, start fresh somewhere. It could work. It did for me and Mom for years so I can do it.' She continued with the thoughts.

It felt like hours that she was there. Her phone was off so she had no disruptions. It was just her and her thoughts. She pulled her sleeve up to look at her watch, 12:20.

'I really need to get home.' She mumbled to herself.

'You should, its dangerous being out here by yourself.' A deep voice that she recognized replied to her previous line, a voice that she didn't think that she would hear for a long time.

She wasn't ready for this physically or emotionally yet, not to deal with him.

'What are you doing here?' she asked turning round. Her surprised tone shone through her voice. She took in the sight of him. Tall, blonde, leather jacket. Trademark Jake Armstrong.

He stared back at the young blonde in front of him, feelings threatening to take over his body. His heart was telling him to take her in his arms and apologize, let her know why he joined the witch hunters, he wanted to kiss her and tell her that all he wants is to protect her. His head was telling him to man up and do what he came to do.

'You're in danger.' His head won out.

That wasn't the response that Cassie wanted to hear, 'The only danger here to me is you.' Cassie spoke firmly.

Jake almost flinched. Did she really consider him a threat to her? Did she think that he would or actually could hurt her?

'Cassie, witch hunters are coming after you. They want you-' he was cut off by Cassie.

'You are a witch hunter.' She shouted. 'You came here and used your brother's death as a way of trying to kill us. You are the threat.' She regretted mentioning Nick the second it came out of her mouth but she wouldn't take it back or apologize. She was too angry for that.

Jake stood there, his face hard, not showing any emotion. Her words were cutting through him but he couldn't show that to her. He would not let his emotions get the better of him like he did last time.

'You have every right to not trust me, but I need you to believe just how real this threat is.' He explained getting closer towards Cassie.

Cassie moved backwards keeping the space between them. She didn't want him closer.

'I don't trust you. I never did in the first place.' She lied not allowing him to get the satisfaction of knowing that he was able to gain her trust.

'I know that you don't trust me now but you did once before and I promise you that you can trust me now. I don't want to hurt you.' His voice softened. He tried so hard not to let his emotions get to him but she always brought out the softer him.

'The last time you told me to trust you I was kidnapped and almost sailed away on a boat, I think I'll take my chances and not buy into the crap you are try to tell me.' Her defence stayed up.

She walked off past him and without thinking he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer towards him.

'What do you think you're doing? Get off. Unless you want to see just how I burnt up your witch hunter friend.' She warned. He stared into her eyes not believing the threat. He didn't want to hurt her so he let go.

'Cassie, the witch hunters want you.'

'They want me? Tell them to go kill some other witch and leave me the hell alone. I haven't done anything to them.'

'They don't want to kill you Cassie, they want to use you.' He revealed.

This caught her attention making her stay rooted to the spot she was on.

'Use me how?' The confusion in her voice was evident and she found herself willing to hear Jake out.

'They want to use you as a weapon. The witch hunter's council are more than interesting in you. Using a witch to kill witches especially one as powerful as you would be a benefit to them.'

'The way they did with you.' She understood.

He nodded. It wasn't something that he wanted to see happen. Of course she would be by his side but it would not benefit her. The hunters were full of hate. They would kill anyone who got in their way. That is not what he wanted Cassie to become, she was sweet, humane.

'They won't stop until they have you Cassie. You're extremely valuable and they want you. You should be prepared.'

'What are you getting out of this?' Cassie asked suspiciously of Jake's motives.

'I am not gaining anything Cassie.' Jake once again stepped closer so that his chest was almost touching hers.

'Cassie, these people are filled with hate, they have no remorse. They will turn you into something that you are not. I will not let them screw you up like they did with me.' His eyes poured into hers. For a moment she felt the way she had when they were dancing at the fundraiser. She felt as though he cared.

'You almost sound sincere when you say that.' She breathed.

'Cassie, I am sorry.' There he finally said it. It felt right. He felt that he needed to say it. He needed her to hear it.

'Was any of it real?' she asked him wanting an answer as she had spent days asking herself and wanting an answer, even if he said no she had to know in order to move on.

Jake swallowed the lump in his throat. He thought about the first time he saw her, the first time he met her, him saving her from Simone, her comforting words after Adam started a fight with him, her convincing him to stay in Chance Harbour, him finding her in his room at Halloween, telling her that he didn't mind earning her trust. Kissing her at the lake house, the ride on the way back from there, her asking him to the fundraiser, turning up at her door to take her, them dancing, them in his room and them staring at each other as he sailed off.

'Yes.' It was the most honest he had ever been to her or anyone, the word yes had never meant more to him than it did in that moment with her.

She closed her eyes for a tiny second and breathed in. Opening her eyes she placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed it slowly as though she was seeing if this was real. He took in the feel of her hand and moved closer to her so that their lips were almost touching.

Cassie pulled back and moved her hand putting it back into her pocket and keeping her eyes on his own.

'Thank you for the warning, but you need to leave now before the rest of the circle know that you are here. I can't see you again, Jake, ok.' She took one final look at him, taking in his features, before turning round and walking away with him standing there.


End file.
